If You Were Mine
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sakura gets a part time job as a waitress, but when almost every man on the bar starts hitting on her how will Sasuke react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from the song _Next Contestant_ by _Nickelback._ So I hope that you enjoy! R&R! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I don't own anything except for the OC characters. It is as simple as that…

Summery: Sakura gets a part time job as a waitress, but when almost every man on the bar starts hitting on her how will Sasuke react?

_Mine_

Sakura sighed; she hated her part time job. She hated the smell of smoke and how every man that looked at her wasn't looking at her face. Instead they were looking just a little south of there. Once a drunk decided that she wasn't just for looking at and that touching was good. He left the bar with a nice black and blue face.

Her uniform didn't help much either. Considering that it was basically a black miniskirt and halter with a white apron. It just seemed to tell the men that it was ok to grab her ass. But she had to get this job to help pay for her mother's medical bills. Her mother had had a heart attack and since her father died Sakura was the only one able to pay and work, considering that she didn't want to tell anyone about her money trouble.

Now she would show up to missions tired and perform less then what she wanted to. At first it wasn't to bad, but then Naruto and Kakashi were starting to worry about her. Even though she told them that she was fine and that she didn't need help with anything they didn't seem to believe her. But the part that got her to think was that even Sasuke seemed to take a little interest into her life.

"Lady more sake over here!" Sakura sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Be right there!" Sakura yelled to the man. She walked over to him and put the new bottle of sake onto the table while removing the old bottle.

"Hey lady how old are you." Sakura looked at the man who asked her. He was about thirty with potholes all over his face. All in all he was really repulsive, and he was the best looking one out of the group of about four men.

"Too young for you." Sakura answered.

"Oh come on lady, it is my birthday." The man protested, obviously drunk. The other men were all what seemed like sniggering like little schoolgirls.

"Well happy birthday." Sakura turned to walk away when she felt something grab her ass.

"But I want you to entertain me." He said innocently.

"You pervert!" she yelled, the empty sake bottle coming and hitting him in the head.

"You bitch!" one of the men yelled at her getting up to fight her.

Sakura just glared at him as the manager came running up saying, "Now, now. I am sorry for my employee she won't do that again. Just for that the next round of drinks are free. Once again I am sorry." He explained as he grabbed Sakura's arm a little to tightly.

This seemed to cool the men down as they nodded and sat back down. The manager nodded and pulled Sakura to the back room. Once he closed the door he sighed and yelled, "Sakura why the hell do you keep harassing the customers?"

"Harassing them they were the ones that touched me first!" Sakura yelled in return.

"But you aren't supposed to hit them with empty sake bottles!" he yelled. Sakura turned away from him looking at something over to the side of the room. "Sakura you know that I don't want to let you go, but if you keep this up I will have to." He got up and walked over to her, "Sakura you know that my offer still stands." He gently placed a hand under her chin moving it to her hair and pushing it out of her face.

Sakura pulled away while she said, "I know, but I just can't."

"You are of legal age, I mean that you are 18."

"Yes, but I just don't want to marry just yet." Sakura answered.

"Look I know that you have had a long day so why don't you just take the rest of the night off. Who knows it might do you some good." Sakura nodded and started to walk out of the room. "Oh and Sakura…" Sakura stopped. "Be careful on your way home. A pretty girl like you never knows what's out there." Sakura nodded and walked out of the room.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke yawned. He and his teammates had been waiting for their sensei for about two hours now. Even though they were all already 18 or 19 they were still with Kakashi, well for a week or so more. Their graduation was in a week or so and then they would be free.

It was now about seven in the morning and Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep, as was Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was normally the morning person, but lately she was the exact opposite. Her hair was a bit messy and she didn't look like she had gotten to sleep till really late or so. All in all Sasuke was worried. If this was the first time or so he wouldn't have cared, but this was how she had been for several weeks now. He had listened around and it turned out that Sakura had been keeping to herself lately and hadn't been getting home till about two am. Or so he heard.

"Where is Kakashi sensei? He was supposed to be here two hours ago!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura answered.

"But Sakura…" Naruto never finished as Sasuke cut him off.

"Naruto no one wants to hear your annoying voice now shut up."

"Hey what the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto was about to start a fight when their ever so late teacher appeared.

"Oh how I am going to miss these sweet moments of yours." He smiled under his mask, his book in hand.

"So why are you so late?" Naruto asked.

"Funny story you see there are many paths in life and today I just so happened to go down the wrong one…."

"Never mind." Naruto said as he hung his head down.

"So why are we here?" Sakura asked her voice all crabby.

"Wide awake aren't we Sakura? Well I just wanted to tell you that your graduation is next week the 30th at 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"That's it?" Sakura asked, all three of the students sweat dropped as Kakashi nodded a yes.

They all started to walk away when Kakashi said, "Oh and Sakura you look really out of it. You should go home and get some sleep or something."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and nodded. As she walked home Naruto decided to open his big mouth again. "So Sakura," he asked, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"That's ok Naruto." Sakura answered as she yawned.

"Ok." Naruto seemed a little disappointed but Sakura just shrugged it off. The three of them just continued walking in silence. At one point Naruto nodded his goodbye and walked down a different way.

This left Sasuke and Sakura walking on their own. After awhile Sasuke broke the silence, "So Sakura." He started, "Why have you been so tired lately?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and said, "I have been caught up in this book series and I read it every night. I have just been loosing track of time, that's all." _'That was so lame, there is no way that Sasuke would have bought that." _Inner Sakura thought.

"Ok." Sasuke dropped the subject. _'What the hell is she hiding from me? Whatever, if she doesn't want to talk to me about it then fine I won't pry.'_

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes. Right before Sasuke turned the corner to his house they heard a man yell, "Hey isn't that the bitch from earlier?" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at two men. They had a sake bottle in each of their hands and were leaning on each other, clearly drunk.

"You two are still drunk?" Sakura looked dumbfounded as she stared at the men that tried to hit on her from the night before.

"You know these men?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura just smiled sweetly at him not responding, but Sasuke could see shame all over her face.

The men walked up to her smelling heavily of sake. "You still own me a birthday present!" he said his words all slurred. "And a apology for hitting me with that bottle."

"I don't own you anything." Sakura answered.

"I'll tell your boss!" he said, smirking at his own lame comeback.

"We aren't at the pub." Sakura said smirking. "And now I can kick your ass!"

"Why would you want to do that?" the other man asked.

"You don't remember? You groped me!" Sakura yelled.

"They did what?" Sasuke was a little shocked. He saw the men were sniggering at this and Sasuke felt an anger rise in him that he hadn't felt since the last time he had seen Itachi. "Sakura what exactly were you doing last night?"

Sakura's face was bright red from embarrassment. "You see…. I…" Sakura couldn't find the words to tell him. Then one of the men staggered up to Sasuke and draped an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry young man. You can come with us and we will show y-" He never finished his sentence as Sakura punched him in the face. The other man looked at her and was about to yell and start a fight as he came towards her. But as he started to pass Sasuke, Sasuke elbowed him in the face. The man fell to the ground with the other, both drunks now incapacitated.

"Sakura tell me, what is going on?" Sakura saw genuine worry in his face.

"I am sorry Sasuke I just can't…" Sakura was so ashamed of her job and herself; she just couldn't bear to tell him.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was forceful and pleading it made her legs feel like jelly.

Sakura didn't know why but she let all the anger that she had been holding in out at that one moment, regretting it instantly. "Why should I tell you? You never tell me when things bother you, when you have problems! I can't believe you Sasuke!" Sakura took off running to her house leaving a stunned Sasuke.

"Sakura…." He whispered as he watched her retreating back. "What is wrong?" It was then that Sasuke decided that he would fallow Sakura that night to see what she was up to.

&&&&&&&

It was almost 10 o'clock by the time that Sakura left her house for work. Once again she was in the uniform that she despised, but she had a big jacket over it. Sakura just walked, not realizing the shadow following her.

Sasuke followed the girl all the way to what looked like a pub. He noticed that she stopped right before she went in and sighed as she looked down at her feet. Sasuke could have sworn that he saw a tear fall down her beautiful face. When she lifted her head there were no remnants of the tears and she was taking a deep breath right before she walked in.

Sasuke waited a minute or so then walked in. It was a dirty bar full of cigarette smoke. There were several waitresses all in little black outfits and drunks everywhere. But the thing that made his heart stop was when he found Sakura. She was at a table in the little waitress outfit, serving people who had more interest in her boobs then in anything else.

He had no idea why this pissed him off so much but Sasuke just walked over to the bar. Sitting down he ordered a drink never taking his eyes off of Sakura. "You like her too hmm?" Sasuke turned to see the bar tender looking over at Sakura to. "I wouldn't try anything with her though. From what I have seen she has a mean left hook. But in a place like this I don't blame her. Poor kid, out of every one she has it the worst."

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Just watch and you'll see what I mean." The bar tender then went over to help another customer.

Sasuke slowly sipped his drink watching Sakura. She was now taking care of a group of two men. From the looks of them they weren't to drunk, but well on their way. Sakura nodded and as she turned around to walk away one of the men grabbed her ass.

It took all of Sasuke's self control to stop from getting up and killing the man. Sasuke watched as Sakura sighed and removed his hand. The man said a couple of things to her that made her whole face go red. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment though, but when she slapped the man he guessed the first.

Sakura quickly walked away as a man in about his late twenties came up to the table, clearly apologizing for what Sakura did. Sakura finished up with another table as the manager came up to her and grabbed her upper arm as he led her to a back room. Sasuke noticed how when he grabbed her Sakura winced in pain. Everything that he had just seen made him angrier and angrier, and this didn't go unnoticed by the bartender.

"Relax son." He said. "This happens at least twice a week. She gets groped and the manager apologizes for her behavior. The only reason that she isn't fired by now is that the manager plans to either marry her or get in her pants. Either way she hasn't agreed yet. The funny part is that the regular customers have made a game out of who can grope her the most and get away with it. Like I said before she has the worst luck." He went back to whatever he was doing before, and Sasuke heard him whisper "Poor kid don't belong in a place like this"

'_So this is why she didn't want to tell me. But why did she even get this job?' _Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of the room and to another table. _'Well she seems to be handling herself ok, but still she shouldn't be here. I mean if she were mine I wouldn't allow her to be within a hundred feet of this place! Wait if she were mine? Oh well I guess that I fell for her long ago…wait what is going on over there?' _

Sakura had finished with the table that she was taking care of and walked back to the one with the man that had groped her. The man said something that made Sakura shiver, and Sasuke noticed that his hand was sliding up the front of her skirt. Sakura pushed the man's hand away and stepped back, quickly moving to take care of the next table.

Sakura walked forward to the bar carrying a try of empty bottles and froze when she saw Sasuke. Her eyes were wide and Sasuke thought that he saw fear in them. They just stared at each other for a while until they heard a voice in the background yell, "Hey lady we want more sake now!"

Sakura quickly moved her head to the side as she walked up to the bar. She was right next to Sasuke taking the bottles off of the try and replacing them with full bottles.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, but Sakura interrupted him.

"Please don't Sasuke. I have to work." Sakura never looked up from her little chore.

"You call this work?" Sasuke was stunned.

"I need the money…just please leave it be." Sakura looked up into his eyes. Sasuke had never seen such pain in them. In that moment he knew everything wasn't ok with her, and that no matter what he said she wouldn't listen. Sakura then walked towards the men, the fakest smile that he had ever seen on her face.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke ordered another drink, just to get her eyes out of his mind while never taking his gaze off of her. He turned his head for just one second and regretted it instantly.

"AAAIIIEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an all out lemon; so if you don't like that then don't read that part. I marked where it is so if you want you can skip that. So don't yell at me about it! Anyway R&R! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I don't own anything except for the OC characters. It is as simple as that…

Summery: Sakura gets a part time job as a waitress, but when almost every man on the bar starts hitting on her how will Sasuke react?

_Mine_

"AAAIIIEEE!" everyone in the bar turned to the scream. There was the man from before that had groped Sakura and now had a kunai at her neck. Sasuke guessed that it was from when she turned her back to get him more drinks.

"Alright! Nobody move! Tasuki get your ass out of that room of yours!" The manager came out of the room and froze at the sight of Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Settling a score with you!"

"What? I have nothing against you or anything. What do you have against me?" Tasuki asked.

"You don't remember Tomoe?" he asked. Tasuki took a sharp intake of breath. "I see you do…well I am here to pay you back for what you did to my wife! Now get everyone out of here now!" no one moved as they all stared at him. "Get out now or I will kill this girl!" he yelled, to emphasize his point he pushed the kunai closer to Sakura's throat.

"Get out now! That includes all employees!" Tasuki yelled. Everyone did as they were told except for the Uchiha, who had hid in the shadows. "There they are all gone now let the girl go!"

"Not so fast. I know that you have wanted to marry this little girl. I see why, but after what you did to my wife do you think that I will let her go?"

"Look I am sorry about that. I was drunk!" Tasuki tried to explain.

"So that gives you the right to rape then murder my wife!" the man was outraged. "Now this girl shall have the same fate!" he yelled. The man started to grind into Sakura while licking the side of her neck. He stopped only to say, "and you get to watch the whole thing."

"NOOO! Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she struggled, but from what she felt on her back it wasn't helping her situation. He had her hands pinned so that she couldn't use any jutsus or anything like that and every time Tasuki took a step closer the Kunai went closer to her throat.

Tears were coming out of Sakura's eyes as he licked and felt her up. Every second of this only got Sasuke more furious. It was when Sakura yelled for him to stop that Sasuke lost it. The only thing going on in his mind was _'Mine…she's mine…. get your hands off of her!'_

The man was about to lift her skirt up after he undid his pants when he felt a kunai at the back of his neck fallowed by a cold voice saying, "Get your fucking hands off of her you bastard!" The man had no idea who was behind him and wasn't about to test his luck. He let Sakura go who fell to the floor in a mess, her pink locks all around her face.

"Good, now step away from her." Sasuke took a step back allowing the man some room. He quickly stepped away from the pissed Uchiha. When the man was a good distance from Sasuke, Sasuke bent down to Sakura. "Sakura are you ok?" Sakura looked up at him from her position on the floor and broke down into a full out sob as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"Sasuke!" She cried. Sasuke risked a moment to look down at her as he placed an arm around her.

"Shhh…. its ok Sakura. I will protect you from these bastards." Sasuke gently told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Tasuki yelled.

Sasuke looked up at him, the Sharigan now activated. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told them. At his name both men stepped back, afraid of the young man. Even though they were both older, it was obvious that they would loose to him. After all few people rarely pissed off an Uchiha and lived.

"If she is your woman I am sorry, I didn't know." The man that had tried to rape her said as he zipped up his pants.

Sasuke gently pulled Sakura off of him and walked towards the man. "I don't care if you are sorry or not. The point is that you tried to rape her. You are no better then the man that you were trying to hurt." Sasuke raised his kunai at the man. "Now I will make sure that you never touch her again."

Sasuke was about to kill him when he heard Sakura yell, "Sasuke don't! There doesn't need to be more bloodshed or death! Please no more killing!" Sasuke looked over at the crying Sakura.

Lowering his kunai he said, "But what about what he was about to do to you…."

"I know, but I…. I just don't want anymore death!" Sasuke nodded.

"If that is what you want Sakura." He answered.

"You really think that you can threaten me and get away with it!" The man yelled. Taking his own kunai he lunged at Sasuke. "I don't care if you are a Uchiha I will kill you!" he never got the chance as Sasuke turned around just in time grabbing the kunai and stabbing the man in the chest with his own. The man slowly fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth while he whispered, "Tomoe…I guess that I am joining you tonight…." After he said that he fell to the ground landing in his own puddle of blood.

Sasuke took a step back and looked at Sakura, "Sakura I'm sor-" Sasuke never finished as Sakura ran into his chest.

"Take me home Sasuke…. Please just take me home!" Sakura was falling apart and Sasuke new it.

Wrapping his arms around her Sasuke said, "Ok…"

Sasuke started to walk towards the door with Sakura still clinging to him. Right before they reached the door they heard Tasuki yell, "Where the hell do you think that you are going with her?"

Sasuke looked at him, sharigan spinning and digging right into the man's soul. "I am taking her home." Sasuke's voice was cold and monotone, but yet it was commanding.

"You can't! She is my responsibility!" He yelled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I have asked her to marry me! And…" This time it was Sakura who cut him off.

"I told you that I don't want to marry you!" Sakura said as she looked up from Sasuke's arm.

"If you just give me a chance!"

"After what you did to that other woman, why would any girl want to be with you?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care…. I have chosen you!" Tasuki yelled.

"Then you have to go through me!" Sasuke said. He gently pushed Sakura behind him as he faced Tasuki.

"What interest do you even have in Sakura anyway?" Tasuki asked.

"None of your business!" Sasuke answered.

"If you are putting up this much of a fight to keep me from her you must he would lose against the Uchiha. "If you don't then just give her to me!"

"Shut up! You don't know a single damn thing about what you are talking about, so shut up!" Sakura was getting a little afraid of Sasuke, but thought that it was better if she just keep her mouth shut on this matter.

"Tell me! If it is because…"

"I told you to shut up! Now if you want her then you have to get past me. If not then shut up and get the hell out of my sight!" Sasuke took out a new kunai, threatening the man.

"Fine…you take her for tonight. After all Sakura works for me, so I will just get what I want later…" the man smirked.

Sasuke glared and said, "I will not allow any bastard like you to touch her! No one will ever touch her like that! She is mine! And anyone who wants to will have to get past me!" Sasuke yelled, not realizing what he said till after he said it.

"Sasuke…." Sakura whispered, fresh tears wielding up in her eyes.

"She's yours! Then where the hell were you when she needed help with money?" he yelled at Sasuke.

"If she ever told me, do you think that I wouldn't have helped her? Now shut up and get out of my sight, or do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke answered.

"What else do I have to loose? My rep has gone from great to bad. I'll loose my bar and everything else. So what do I have left to loose?" In the blink of an eye he came towards Sasuke.

Sasuke easily blocked and right before he killed him Sasuke whispered, "Everything…" Tasuki fell to the ground a slit across his throat.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She was standing there looking so helpless and innocent.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke started.

"Please take me home…" she finished. Sasuke smiled, his eyes going back to normal as he picked her up bridle style. And walked out of the bar, leaving two dead men and a bar that would soon close up for good.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke continued walking Sakura never letting go of him. He was carrying her bridle style, she had her arms around his neck and her face berried into his chest.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, still looking forward.

"Did you really mean what you said about me being yours?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked down at her and answered one word, "Yes."

"Then why did you never tell me?" Sakura questioned. "You knew that I would never reject you."

"I knew. But I just didn't realize that I loved you until I saw you tonight. Sakura I thought that I had been angry before, but when I saw that man touching you I got more then angry. I got furious. I felt things that I had never felt before. And I just lost control, I realized that I wanted to be the one touching you like that."

"Sasuke, I wanted you to be the one touching me like that to. I never wanted anyone but you to." Sakura told him. Sasuke came up to a building and opened the door to it. "Sasuke, where are we?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone tonight. So I brought you to my house." Sasuke answered as he walked into the house. Once they were in Sasuke set Sakura down and closed the door.

"If you want you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Sasuke said as he led her to the bedroom.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Thank you."

Sasuke walked right up to her and caressed her face with his hand. "Sakura I told you that I would do anything to protect you. Do you really think that sleeping on the couch bothers me?"

Sakura smiled up at him as she said, "No…Sasuke…"

"Hmmm…." Both of there faces inching closer together.

"I love you more then anything," she whispered.

Sasuke slipped both of his arms around her pulling her to him, as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I know…." Sasuke leaned closer to her, there lips a mere inch apart. "I love to you too…." After that their lips touched.

**Lemon Starts Here! You have been warned! **

At first the kiss was sweet and innocent but soon it grew hungry. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip for entrance, which she willingly gave. His tongue eagerly explored her mouth and battled hers as his hands roamed all over her body. Sakura was digging her hands into his hair pulling him closer to her.

Sasuke gently led Sakura to the bed only breaking the lip lock to breath then crashing his lips back onto hers. When he got to the bed he gently pushed Sakura down onto it his lips moving from her mouth to her neck. All the while Sakura was moaning underneath him, urging him to continue.

"Oh god Sakura…" Sasuke managed to say between the kisses.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked down at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were red.

Smiling down at her he whispered, "Sakura, you are so beautiful."

"Sasuke…." Sakura breathed as she pulled him down to her again. Sasuke had one hand supporting him on the bed while the other moved to undo her halter-top. Once it was undone Sasuke threw it aside and looked down at her. Sakura's face was bright red form embracement as she tried to cover herself.

Sasuke grabbed one of her hands and pulled it away while he whispered, "Don't." Before Sakura could respond Sasuke moved his head to her chest. He gently took one mound into his mouth, licking the tip then gently nipping it. Sakura arched into him as she moaned his name.

Sasuke continued his attack on her chest while he pushed into her, letting her know what she was doing to him. Sasuke got tiered of the one breast in his mouth so he licked and nipped his way over to the other one. Sakura noticed how the one that he had abandoned was now cold and she shuddered underneath him, which only succeeded in arousing Sasuke even more. Well the growing hardness that was pressing into her was telling her that.

Sasuke started to move his head down her stomach, stopping at her belly button to say, "You taste so good my little cherry blossom." After he said that he got to the waistband of the skirt. Smirking up at Sakura Sasuke stuck one hand up the skirt while the other pulled the skirt down, panties and all. This earned him a gasp as he gently moved his fingers over her.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke noticed how wet she was, making him smirk again. Sakura was at her breaking point so she quickly sat up and pushed Sasuke down so that she was on top.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stared up at her.

Sakura lowered her now naked body onto him saying. "It isn't fair…I want to see you too." Sasuke smiled at her as she pulled his top off of him. She stared at his well-toned chest gently moving her hands over it. When she came to his nipples Sakura bent down and started to lick them.

"Sakura!" Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Sakura slipped out of his embrace and slipped down to the waistband of his pants. "Sakura…" he breathed as she pulled off his pants, boxers and all. She was looking at the fully exposed Sasuke in front of her, and she liked what she saw.

Before Sakura could do anything to him Sasuke grabbed her and flipped her over so that now he was on top. Grinding into her Sasuke whispered, "Sakura I need you now!"

"Then what are you waiting for." Sakura replied. Sasuke crashed his lips onto her as he took her. Sasuke's mouth absorbed her scream as he took her virginity. Sasuke waited for her to adjust to him and when she bucked into him he took it as the ok to continue.

The pace was slow and gentle at first but soon became fast and hard earning him screams from Sakura. Sakura reached her climax before Sasuke and screamed his name. Sasuke came right after, calling her name. Sasuke collapsed next to Sakura hugging her close to him. There they fell asleep.

**Lemon ends here….**

Sasuke awoke to find what looked like an angel in his arms. Her pink hair fanned all around her and her lips parted just a bit. _'So it wasn't a dream…She is mine now and forever…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled her closer to him.

Sakura lazily opened her eyes to find deep black ones starring back at her. She smiled at him as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "Good morning" She told him.

"Good morning." Sasuke smiled. They lay there next to each other, neither one moving. Finally Sasuke couldn't contain his question any longer. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Hmm" She answered never moving from his chest.

"Why were you working there? At that place…" Sakura looked up from his chest to his eyes.

Sighing Sakura sat up on the bed fiddling with the sheets. "You see my mom had a heart attack and she fell into a coma…her medical bills are expensive and if I wanted to keep the house and pay the bills for everything I had to get a job."

"But why that job?" Sasuke to sat up to look at his flower.

"Tasuki had made it so that if I quit then I wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere else…besides it paid good money. I was able to work there and pay all the bills." Sasuke could see that Sakura wasn't telling him everything.

"Sakura there's something else isn't there?" Sasuke lifted her chin up to him so that he could look in her eyes. "Tell me Sakura."

"Tasuki proposed to me too. He was like the leader of the mafia. I hated it! Sasuke, I didn't want to work there! I never want anything like that to happen to me again!" Sakura burst out into tears as she fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke held onto her, hugging her closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know or burden anyone." She answered.

"Sakura, I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again. And if you want I want you to live with me…don't worry about the bills for you mom I'll take care of them. Sakura I guess what I am asking is that…. will you marry me?" Sasuke looked genuinely nervous as he asked

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "YES!" She yelled as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Sasuke and Sakura did marry. They had children, and Sakura's mother did wake up. The bar that Tasuki owned was turned into a Raman shop owned by none other then Naruto and his wife Hinata. While Ino and Shikamaru decided that they could date, they got married a couple years later. And Kakashi was hired to direct the new movie Make-out Paradise. When the original team seven saw it though they wished that they could burn their eyes out. Now they finally knew what their sensei had been reading…but that is another story.


End file.
